


Rain, I Don't Mind

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP sharing an umbrella as they wait for a cab in the pouring rain.</p>
<p>Takes place around the time of planning the Brittana wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, I Don't Mind

This is so not what Kurt signed up for.

When Artie insisted that he help plan the “wedding of the year” he thought he’d be helping design the girl’s dresses or approving floral arrangements. Not fetching coffee for the bridezilla that has become Santana or calming a constantly crying Brittany shouting about some kind of tradition being broken. And where was Santana’s family during all this chaos? It’s only been him and the other glee club alums. In just one week the brides-to-be will say their “I dos” and Kurt can finally fucking relax.

But right now it’s Friday night and all he wants is to get a slice of damn cheesecake from his favorite bakery but he’s stuck standing in front of a damn “Out To Lunch” sign and he just wants to get to his damn home. And somehow in between the twenty minute walk from his loft there’s a downpour and he forgot his goddamn umbrella.

“Oh no, no, no, no! You’ve got to be kidding!” says the guy running through the fog holding a bright yellow umbrella while dawning and equally bright baby blue bowtie. He looks at Kurt with those (incredibly hazel and puppy dog like wow) eyes and says, “Please tell me you know when they’ll be back”

“Can’t say I do” Kurt says, scooting over on the front steps and gesturing for him to sit down, “all I wanted this evening was cheesecake but apparently that’s too much to ask for.”

“No you don’t get it” the guy says, “my cousin is going to kill me if I don’t get her wedding cake tonight!”

“Bridezilla huh? Don’t worry I’m sure I’ve got it worse.”

“Trust me” he scoffs, “you’ve never met Snixxx”

“Wait a minute you’re talking about Santana and Brittany’s wedding? This damn thing has been driving me crazy for weeks!”

“Sadly I am,” he sticks a hand out towards Kurt, “I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt” he replies sticking out a soaking wet hand before attempting to wipe it on his jacket, “God I’m so sorry the storm is ridiculous and there’s no way I can make it back to my apartment without ruining my pants and Jesus Christ I swear I’m more charming than this.”

“I assure you you’re doing just fine” Blaine blushes and looks down at the concrete. “How far is your apartment?” Kurt looks up at his with questioning eyes, because seriously he just met this (undeniably cute) man.

“Umm b-because we both should get out of this rain and I mean I-I’d hate for a beautiful pair of Paul Smiths to get soaked” he finally stutters out.

Oh of course you wouldn’t” Kurt chuckles.

They both stand up and Blaine’s clutching his umbrella and because Kurt’s so much taller he can feel the roof of it brushing the top of his hair. He wraps his hand around Blaine and just says, “I got it.” Blaine makes no effort to move his hand from underneath his, and Kurt doesn’t mind at all.

Next week when Santana tosses her bouquet purposely out of the way of the screaming, desperate, drunk ladies and in the way of Blaine, who misses it because his hands are clutching too tightly in Kurt’s, Blaine realizes she set this whole thing up. He bends down and clutches the bouquet and winks at Kurt. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love weddings?” and Kurt can’t stop his laughter.


End file.
